Exosomes are small 50 to 90 nm membrane vesicles containing nucleic acids and protein. They may be found naturally occurring in numerous biologic fluids such as blood and urine and a secreted by a number of different cell types. The genetic information within the exosome may easily be transmitted by fusing to the membranes of recipient cells, and releasing the genetic information into the cell intracellularly. Some patents have articulated upon the use of exosomes for therapeutic purposes. Patent application Ser. No. 12/298,467 generically uses filtration of biologic fluids to isolate exosomes for therapy. U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,863 uses exosomes that have been gel purified from supernatants from cell culture. Patent application 20090304677 uses a filtration device to remove all exosomes from human plasma and thereby removing carcinogen associated exosomes in an ex-vivo dialysis fashion.
Though exosomes as a general class of compounds represent great therapeutic potential, the general population of exosomes are a combination of several class of nucleic acids and proteins which have a constellation of biologic effects both advantageous and deleterious. In fact, there are over 1000 different types of exosomes. Of particular interest are the proteins and nucleic acids which induce apoptosis and oxidation. These particular functional groups are not universally conducive to therapy related to skin rejuvenation or cosmetic aesthetic applications, though some exosomal oxidation enhancing proteins and nucleic acids could be of use in circumstances of skin infections and some forms of acne. Additionally exosomes related to apoptosis can be used to induce fat cell death in unwanted locations such as excess fat of the abdomen, buttock, eye bags and jowls. The best practice for exosome therapy therefore, would involve removal of unwanted components or subpopulations or isolating specific subpopulations for therapy. At present, there are no patents, patent applications or scientific literature which incorporates this novel approach. Part of the reason for this gap is related to the limitations of standard sorting technologies like flow activated sorting, which is limited by the sheer number of flourochromes that may be used and the considerable expense of equipment. More cost effective magnetic separation may be an alternative method for high number multiplex sorting, however, high number magnetically active antibodies and oligonucleotides can create reagent clumping and off target binding. Hence, a cost and time efficient method sorting desired and undesired components of exosomes, both protein and nucleic acid based, would present great utility and therapeutic potential.